


I Hope That Gravity Will Bring You Close to Me

by interorbitalteeth



Category: Original Work, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Archive Warnings will change in later chapters, Based on my own original work, Hand-waving about a lot of technical science stuff, M/M, Monk Nicolo, Questions about the original stuff in here is welcome and appreciated!, oh my god they were roommates, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interorbitalteeth/pseuds/interorbitalteeth
Summary: Yusuf is about to embark on his first solo merchant journey. Along the way, his life becomes entangled with that of a mysterious monk.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	I Hope That Gravity Will Bring You Close to Me

Standing at the gate, with a rolled sheaf of documents clutched in his hand, Yusuf waits for the onboarding procedures to begin. His nonessential belongings have been taken and piled into the hold belowdecks, all the proper things have been stamped and signed and retinal scanned and fingerprinted. He's confirmed that no, this isn't his first trip through the Warp, that no, he doesn't have any pre-existing conditions, that yes, he will give up any legal right to sue or press charges against both the ship's crew and the Conglomerate if he experiences any adverse physical or psychological effects from the Warp. It's all standard boilerplate, just like every time he traveled with his father. His heart hurts a little when he thinks about how excited Ibrahim would have been to see a new system and its sentients. His father was always at his best and happiest when interacting with new and interesting people.

Standing on the platform with him is a crowd of other sentients. Other humans of all different races and sizes, some old, some young. Centaurians, with their colorful feathers and sharp claws, wrapped in shawls and adorned with makeup and jewelry. The two species of Sirius are represented, Bhiturbi, tiny with bulging eyes and nimble fingers, their clothing made of plastic or coated with thick lacquer in order to keep their skin moist in the dry air, and Pikawana, stocky with long frilled tails and leathery skin adorned with fashionable piercings and scarification under their simple clothing. The air is filled with the sounds of dozens of different dialects.

Yusuf's gaze in particular is drawn to a human who seems to shy away from the bulk of the crowd. They wear simple gray robes, with a large hood that obscures their entire face. Their fingers are stained black with soot or paint. They're also carrying a satchel, the strap of which they are constantly fiddling with. Yusuf has the sudden urge to go over and introduce himself, but just then, the loudspeakers blare out.

“Yusuf ibn Ibrahim ibn Muhammad Al-Kaysani, Nicolo di Genova, Trax Calvij, Huy Ko, Beermis Altransis Norvanis, Calnazzi Bo, Rex Vilnix, you are cleared for inspection.”

Yusuf quickly begins to move through the mass of people and towards the ship's open hatch. His heart thuds with excitement and apprehension. By Conglomerate law, the captain of a vessel can reject any passenger for nearly any reason. Yusuf knows he has little reason to worry, but the idea of being forced to find alternate transportation is not one that he enjoys thinking about. Especially to a new system. He could be stranded in the Kuiper Spaceport for days, even weeks.

He passes through a subdermal scanner and is patted down by a surprisingly rough-looking Bhiturbi before he's let on to the ship proper. The captain stands there, a grizzled human with long hair and a bushy beard. He reminds Yusuf of the ancient men in Yusuf's history lessons, the ones who traveled the Earth's seas searching for adventure and profit.

“Settle down,” the captain barks to the Centaurian behind Yusuf, who has gotten into a bit of an argument with the Bhiturbi security. “We're not trying to take any of your valuables.”

The Centaurian lets out an offended hiss, but quickly calms down.

The captain gives Yusuf a once-over, then nods.

“Stand over by the main gate,” he says, pointing.

Yusuf shuffles over to the inner hatch, breathing a sigh of relief. Again, it's not as if he had anything to worry about, but it is his first time traveling without his father. He's quickly joined by the haughty Centaurian and a Pikawi stuffing something green and sour-smelling into their mouth.

“Hold up,” the captain says. “The hood has to go.”

It's the gray-robed human from the platform. They're standing in front of the captain, head bowed.  
“Why?” Their voice is deep, but quiet, almost inaudible over the sounds of the ship.

“Cuz I wanna make sure you aren't a mutant or a cyborg,” the captain says impatiently. “C'mon, we don't have all day.”

The stranger removes their hood, revealing a pale face with large, grey-blue eyes and a prominent nose. Their hair is cropped close to their skull, and their ears are pierced multiple times with precious stud earrings. Now their mannerisms and stained fingers make sense to Yusuf. This man must be an aesthetic monk belonging to some religious order. Probably one of the old Earth religions, one of the few that remain from a time where Earth was the only home, and humans the only sentients.

“Are you satisfied?” the man says curtly. “I told you I am not a mutant, nor has my body been sullied by unclean metals. I belong to no sentient, only to the Church and to the Lord God.”

“Okay, okay.” The captain rolls their eyes. “Stand over by the main gate."

The Pikawi stifles a chuckle, green object still stuffed in their mouth.

“Humans, am I right?” they say to the Centaurian. “Stubbornest sentients in the Conglomerate.”

The Centaurian deigns to respond.

After walking around the public part of the ship for a bit, Yusuf finally makes his way to what are to be his quarters for the next six weeks. When he opens the door, he's surprised to see the monk from before kneeling on the metal floor, hands clasped in some sort of prayer.

At the sound of the door opening, the monk turns to look at him, blinking with surprise.

“I was not aware I'd be sharing my quarters with someone.”

Yusuf barks out a laugh. “This isn't the Grand Aria, buddy. There's no viewing gallery, no room service, and definitely no private bunks.”

The monk's lips curve in a gentle smile, acknowledging the joke.

“It's quite alright,” they say. “I shared quarters with my Brothers in Christ back on Mars. Though this will be my first time sharing such space with a nonbeliever.”

“Yusuf,” Yusuf says, trying to ignore the uncomfortable implications of the monk's statement about Yusuf's own beliefs. “My name's Yusuf.”

“I am Nicolo. It is a pleasure to meet you, Yusuf.”


End file.
